the_amazing_dinosaur_adventure_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Theropods (The Time of The Great Giving)
Plot A pack of 5 Deinonychus appears during the climax, not long after a female Plateosaurus named (Celeste) is rescued from a tar pit in The Mysterious Beyond, and is reprimanded by her mother for getting into danger. The Deinonychus pack jumped down from the hills to prey upon all the Herbivores and Omnivores. The 5th Deinonychus tried to attack Luke's father, but Luke's father moves aside and hits the Deinonychus into the air with his tail. It lands on Snowflake's father's head, who throws it into the air, sending the Deinonychus sliding down a rock wall. It snarls back at them, but it is then knocked out and possibly killed by a falling stone. The Deinonychus stays incapacitated for the remainder of the fight and eventually dies. The 9 children are guided away from the battle by Celeste's mother, while all the Herbivores and Omnivores attempt to fend off the 4 remaining Deinonychus. Luke's father fights a couple of Deinonychus with his tail, and Luke turns back, fearing for his safety, but Celeste's mother tells Luke to keep running. The Deinonychus pack soon get past Andrew's father, and leave the area and chase after the 9 children. Meanwhile The 9 children came across a large rock wall in a small valley, where the Deinonychus pack await them. A standoff between the Deinonychus pack and the Herbivoes and Omnivores begins, though only shortly, as the cliff collapses not long afterwards, sending every Herbivore, Omnivore, and Deinonychus down to the valley below. A good deal of the adults are knocked unconscious by the sudden collapse of the rock wall, and so do the Deinonychus pack. However, the Deinonychus pack quickly wake up and close in on all the Herbivores and Omnivores. Celeste's mother attempts to stop the Deinonychus pack from making a meal out of all the Herbivores and Omnivores, and Celeste distracts the Deinonychus pack away, even managing to get all three of the raptors to knock heads. The other adults regain consciousness, and Grandpa Longneck hits away all 4 Deinonychus. When Celeste runs up the dam the children had run up to escape, he steps on a rock, causing it to hit one of the Deinonychus (possibly the leader) on the head, and Snowflake's mother rams it from behind, sending the Deinonychus to into a wall. This causes rocks to fall on the Deinonychus, including one hitting it on the head, taking it out of the fight for the time being. The remaining 3 Deinonychus then try to climb up the dam of rocks to reach the 9 children. The 9 children, attempting to aid all the Herbivores and Omnivores, manage to push a large boulder onto all 4 of the remaining Deinonychus, causing rocks to bury them, though they very quickly emerge from the rocks. All the Herbivores and Omnivores continue to fight the Deinonychus pack as the 4 of them slowly move towards them. With the collapse of the dam, however, water begins to flood the narrow valley in which the 9 children are located. All the Herbivores and Omnivores manage to escape the rush of water, though the Deinonychus are ultimately washed away, they become relocated to a different area of the Mysterious Beyond.